True Love
by Animemaniagirl
Summary: Aino Minako is in love with Kou Yaten. It seems like she has a crush on him, or even an obsession, but who ever guessed that out of everyone, she would be in love with him in a way no one ever knew?


"True Love"

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi rightfully. Please don't use this fic without my permission, as I wrote this. This Sailor Moon story takes place in the Sailor Moon Stars series. It's from Minako's point of view of she thinks of Yaten. Minako/Yaten, a one-shot fic.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm really like taking a minor break from writing my Fushigi Yuugi, Chobits, AND other Sailor Moon fic. I'm starting to feel unconfident about the Sailor Moon story. Not because people aren't reviewing, I just find myself sometimes thinking how utterly stupid my writing is. Or is that just me? Anyway, just enjoy this story for now ... blah blah ... I'll see you soon.

Written Sunday, September 5, 2004 10:17 p.m.

Finished Sunday, September 5, 2004 11:36 p.m.

A locker clanked open as Minako took off the lock that she had spun the dial with the correct numbers. Every day seemed like a fresh start, and today of all days, the blonde teenager felt extra lucky for some reason.

She studied herself carefully in the mirror she hung in her locker, a perfect rectangular shape to fit. Blue eyes gazed into her reflection to check for any strands of hair out of place, any wrinkle on her school uniform to brush away.

Out of everyone in this high school, Minako seemed just like one of the thousands of girls who admired The Three Lights, the hit group of singers recently enrolling into Jubban High School.

Fan girls everywhere were crowded in front of the school that fateful day, cheering and screaming as the long black limousine pulled up front and the passenger seat opened.

Three figures stepped out, all wearing black shades of sunglasses to cover their eyes. It only made them look even more like stars, that got the girls waving hysterically to try and get their attention.

So calmly and coolly they acted around people, even with everyone around in the school was always talking or gossiping about The Three Lights. Tons of girls would fill their lockers with love letters, with gifts and shy smiles when one of them looked in their direction.

There were three of them in the group of course; each consisted with different talents and handsome looks. Though, there was one thing that was a likeness in all of the three men; they all wore their hair in long low ponytails.

The first was Kou Seiya, with dark hair and the flirtiest smile anyone ever would see. Average height with average grades, he was like a guy any girl would want. He was on the football team, a quarterback. He sat behind Usagi in class. He always teased her and called her "Odango". It was the nickname only Mamoru had ever used on her, which only infuriated Usagi even more. Still, he was attractive looking, though Minako thought otherwise.

Next was Kou Taiki, the tallest of all three. Brown haired, studious, yet quiet, he could still be looked at with the aura of morbid ness and ingenious elegance. He was as smart as Ami, who had never had competition in grades. She had an extremely high IQ, as did Taiki. It looked as if those two could pair up as more than just acquaintances. Even if Minako tried, Taiki wasn't the one that made her look at him like something more than just Taiki.

Last but not least, there was Kou Yaten. At first sight, Minako's eyes were frozen on him. There was just something, something about him that made her heart flutter each time he strutted down the halls each day.

With silver hair and green eyes, it was the perfect combination. He wasn't very tall, but still, Minako continued to try each day to woo his attention. Hoping that his eyes were to turn to her, and maybe even look at her like she looked at him.

He had a terrible temper once you do something to annoy or irritate him, though Minako always thought it was cute.

Yaten often ignored her, like other fan girls, but it looked as if she was the one he most wanted to shut out. Her many failed attempts to capture his heart to hers; instead he was the one who captured her heart.

She dreamed of being married to him and having children with him, growing old with him. Yet, it was impossible.

Many girls in this school had crushes in Yaten, but every time Minako tried to convince herself what she was feeling for him was more than a crush, the more she felt less confident that her dreams of being with him would succeed.

Was it even possible, that a star like him that could have any girl in the world and out of everyone, would he choose Aino Minako; an ordinary high school teenager?

Okay, maybe not ordinary since her secret identity as Sailor Venus, Senshi of Love and Beauty was there, but no one even knew except for the friends she had that were senshi too.

Her heart ached for him and longed to say what she really wanted to say she saw him. No matter the place or time, those emerald eyes would mystify her each time.

Minako sighed. She stared back at those identical pair of bright blue eyes in the mirror in her locker. Was it that she wasn't pretty enough for him?

'Of course not, you idiot,' she told herself. 'You're just not the type of girl he wants in a girlfriend. No matter how gorgeous you could look for him, he wouldn't even look surprised of how good you would look.'

The long blonde hair she had, she loved it so much. But what really was her number one personal sign that no other girl would have was the red bow on top of her head. She wore it every single day to avoid making herself look plain without it.

It was true, without the red bow sitting upon those golden strands of hair; she would just have boring hair that would fall down her shoulders.

Her complexion wasn't too tan or too pale, it was perfect at the right tone for any guy to be attracted to her.

Minako bit her lip. 'But even if I was the most beautiful woman in the world, Yaten still wouldn't like me for me. I could have hundreds of men liking me if I was that beautiful, and waiting to date me, but I only want him. Doushite? Why is it that he doesn't want me?'

"Kami-sama!" Minako heard a nearby girl squeal gleefully. "He's coming!"

Minako felt herself stop breathing for a moment, and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Her heart rate increased rapidly, feeling blood circulated in and out of the veins in her body.

The entire hall of girls who were chattering and talking suddenly stop at a halt as whispers and quiet voices filtered everywhere.

She knew who was coming down the halls, and whom the girls were desperately trying to keep quiet to see walk past all of them.

Like on cue of her thoughts, the shiny silver head and navy blue school uniform was the first glimpse Minako and everyone else saw who walked through the doors of the building.

With a soft breath in, she watched the man of her dreams walk steadily, yet slowly past every one of his admirers, who giggled and looked on every now and then.

His silvery hair seemed so wonderfully combed to Minako, as she wanted to run her hands through them and wonder what it felt like. She wanted to feel his lips pressed against her gently, and his strong arms around her.

She licked her lips and ignored the dryness of them, too busy having her gaze fixed on her object of affection.

Some might say she was obsessed with him, but to her, it was a crush that developed into unrequited love never to be returned by him.

The pounding in her chest was nearly driving her insane, and her brain was refusing to function as she tried to tear away her eyes from him for a moment, as he was going to pass her any second him.

But everything seemed to stop in time as Yaten passed her, and Minako knew she shouldn't have expected anything more than just that. She raised her head back to the mirror for a moment.

Everyone treated him like more than just a student in this school, so why did she think that him of all people would pay attention to someone like her?

Minako looked back at the hall, and almost felt her heart fly out of her chest as she watched as Yaten's green eyes bore into hers for a single millisecond. He turned away, and continued to the almost end of the hall and entered the Science Lab room, closing the door behind as his shadow disappeared inside.

Was it true? Could've it been possible that Kou Yaten; glanced her way or seemingly looked like he did?

Like Minako needed her question answered, a whisper of voices made her believe it.

"Did you see that?"

"Kou-san looked at Aino-san for a split second there!"

"I cannot believe that happened!"

"That's so unfair!"

"Do you think we have a chance with Kou-san too?"

Minako's eyes widened, staring at the spot Yaten was just standing at, where he had looked at her. All the other girls were still going on about herself and Yaten, but she stood at her locker frozen like her feet were planted on the floor.

'So it was true?' she thought in half excitement and half shock. 'I wasn't the only the one who saw him stop in front of me for that moment!'

Her cheeks flustered, shutting her locker in embarrassment of her pink face.

"But maybe ... just maybe ... this could be true love after all," Minako said softly to herself, lost in a daze of her thoughts as she leaned against her locker.


End file.
